Far Gone (What if She Was sequel)
by Wisterian Princess
Summary: A sequel to my story 'What if She Was'. Far Gone takes place 16 years after the epilogue and stars the next generation of Shadowhunters in their love story. People are ripped apart because of secrets and lies, and Hana altered the fate of one very young girl who's more important than she knows.


**Hi everyone!**

**Okay, so the first thing you need to know is my name is Wisterian Princess. Or my penname at least. The second thing you should know is this story is a sequel to my other story 'What if She Was'. I'd recommend reading that first, or you'll be thoroughly confused since this story is mostly about my OCs.**

**I've been talking about this story for awhile now, releasing snippets via Twitter and all, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**It takes place sixteen years after the 'What if She Was' epilogue. Since it's been so long since I've finished that story, you may want to go back and recap if you don't remember it.**

**Okay! Without further ado, the 'What if She Was' sequel, Far Gone, chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and special thanks to Alicefreak101 for assisting me with character creation! couldn't have done it without you!**

* * *

**Chapter Song:**

**Hold On, Hold On - Neko Case**

* * *

**Summer, 2015**

**Idris**

The lightning clashed outside, waking Clary up with a jolt. She sat up in bed abruptly, putting her hand to her large, round stomach. Seeing that she was pregnant again reminded her that her baby daughter, Katherine Marie was in the next room. Clary wondered if she was okay since the thunder was so loud. She didn't know how Jace slept through it.

She climbed out of bed, carefully holding herself up as she walked out of the room. The hallway of their small house in Idris was completely dark, only lit by the lightning coming in from the windows.

Clary opened the door to Katherine Marie's room, and walked in. An icy breeze greeted her, coming in from the open window over the crib. There was no crying, no baby noises at all. For some unknown reason, a knot of terror appeared in Clary's stomach, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Katherine Marie?" she said quietly, as if her baby could respond. Clary's bare feet padded cautiously over to her baby's crib, and she peaked inside.

Clary screamed.

* * *

**Spring, 2030**

**Rome, Italy**

Rome was not exactly "homey" in fifteen-year-old Tony Stormwell's mind since he'd grown up in the Manhattan Institute. But it was beautiful, nevertheless.

Tony's parents, Mckenzie and Miles, were hand-and-hand off to the side, talking to a jewelry stand owner in Italian, and Tony was standing several feet away, in front of a cafe that smelled deliciously of honey glazed pastries, and very good coffee. He thought he could use some since he was still jet lagged.

"Tony," his dad said, walking over to him while holding his mom's hand. "Don't look now, but that girl is staring at you."

Tony turned to the direction his father had jerked his chin towards, and he saw that a pretty brunette was looking at him, and she was smiling.

Tony blushed and looked away, making his mother chuckle.

"You can go say hi if you want," Tony's mother, Mckenzie said. "We can meet you back at the hotel."

"It's fine," Tony said, still blushing. He'd probably be too shy to talk to a stranger- especially a pretty girl- anyway. "I'll stick with you guys. I don't speak very good Italian, anyway."

"Alright," Mckenzie said, partially amused, "soddisfare se stessi." [Suit yourself.]

Tony blinked. "I've got no idea what you just said."

Mckenzie and Miles both laughed, then started walking again.

Tony followed, glancing back at the girl and finding that she was still staring at him. Tony blushed again, and sped up to catch up with his parents.

"Where should we go next?" Mckenzie asked. "We could go for an early dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," said Miles.

Tony was about to respond, but he got distracted by his phone buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket, and looked at it, seeing a picture of his _parabatai_, Jake pop up on the screen.

"Careful with the amount of time you spend on the phone," said Mckenzie, "long distance calls are expensive."

"I'll pay," Tony said, then answered his cellphone. "Hello?"

Jake said something on the other line, but the bustling city noise blocked him out.

"What?"

"I said how's Rome?!" Jake said loudly through the phone, chuckling. "Loud?"

"Good," said Tony. It was good to hear his _parabatai's_ voice, even though it had only been four days since he'd last seen him. He'd spent longer periods of time away from him when he went to visit his grandparents in Idris, but this felt different. Italy was further away from New York than Idris was, and Tony could feel the distance.

"So what's up?" Jake asked. "Did you meet any Italian models yet?" his tone conveyed that he was half-joking, half-teasing. That was Jake alright.

"Well... I didn't exactly _meet_ her." Tony blushed slightly, thinking of that pretty brunette from the coffee shop.

Jake scoffed. "Nice. Ya know, this trip of yours is totally wasted on a shy guy like you. You're surrounded by gorgeous European girls, and you don't even say hi."

Tony accidentally shouldered a local, who snapped something at him in Italian he didn't understand. "Mi scusi," [excuse me] he managed, though his accent was not very good. "My Italian isn't very good."

Jake laughed. "I know. Il tuo italiano fa schifo. Scommetto che non si può nemmeno capire quello che sto dicendo adesso." [Your Italian sucks. I bet you can't even understand what I'm saying right now.]

Tony blinked. "Uh..."

"Exactly." Tony could hear the grin in Jake's voice.

"So, what's been going on in Manhattan?" Tony asked, changing the subject.

"Not much," said Jake. "I totally swept a coffee girl off her feet today." He laughed. "We have a date tonight."

"Good for you."

"Oh, and Clara's going on her first demon hunt today."

"Oh." Tony moved some of his light blonde curls from his forehead."I can't believe I'm missing that. Is she scared?"

"_Our_ Clara? _Scared_? Ha!"

Tony caught up to Mckenzie and Miles, who were checking out a menu for a busy restaurant. All the outside tables full.

"Nah, Clara's excited."

"And how's Isabelle reacting to her only child going demon hunting?" Tony asked

"Well, you know. Aunt Isabelle's supportive and excited. Uncle Simon on the other hand..."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah."

Tony saw his parents talking to the maitre d, and he was making a lot of gestures, something Tony knew Italians did often.

"And how's your sister?" Tony asked.

"Kate's currently in the library with Jonah, I believe."

"Gosh, those two are inseparable."

"Tony!" Tony looked up to see his mom waving at him from the restaurant's doorway. "Come on!"

"I've gotta go, Jake, but I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay. See ya. Bye."

* * *

Tall, dark, handsome... this guy was _hot_. Kat Nightfair stared at the dark-haired boy from her perch at the bar, chewing on her straw. Despite the boy's hotness, he wasn't her type. This boy was obviously a player, and possibly an ass. _Definitely_ not Kat's type. She had yet to find a boy who would interest her, one in touch with his emotional side, and not sex-crazed.

Oh, but this boy was yummy. Perhaps he'd like to just make out in the back?

Kat sighed and turned away from him, setting her drink back down on the bar. Even if he would agree to a no-sex-and-just-making-out-one-night-stand, why would he go for _her_? Kat wasn't exactly what you'd call "pretty," with her wild red curls, freckles, and strange, gold eyes. She wished she had gorgeous raven-colored hair, or maybe blue eyes? The freckles, she could deal with, but her specific combination was not her favorite.

She glanced over her shoulder at the boy again, and to her surprise, he was looking at her. She blushed and looked back at her glass, mostly empty of its non-alcoholic contents, and its ice melting from her warmth radiating through the glass.

The boy came up beside her and sat down, then ordered a Godfather in sexy Italian. Kat had nearly forgotten she was in Rome.

"Cosa stai bevendo?" [What are you drinking?] The boy asked.

Kat knew Italian, and spoke it fluently. She had to know a lot of different languages since her house disappeared from one place and appeared in another every other day. She'd fall asleep in Mexico one day, and wake up in Brazil the next.

"Sto bene, davvero. Lo non ho sete," [I'm good, actually. I'm not thirsty.] Kat said plainly. This boy was hot, but she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

The corner of the boy's lips curled up into a sexy smirk. "Bene, soddisfare se stessi." [Well, suit yourself] He was clearly intrigued. "Qual è il tuo nome, Bella?" [What's your name, Beautiful?]

Kat sighed. This boy was not gonna give up that easily. She thought about whether or not she should play a game, or whether she should tell the truth. Should she tell him that she was only sixteen and still lived with her strict-as-hell mother?

"Katherine." Truth it was.

"Katherine." He tested her name on his tongue, and smiled. "Il mio nome è Roberto." [My name is Roberto.]

Roberto. Nice name, and it suited him; tall, dark, and sexy.

Kat decided then to play a game, and she rolled with whatever fell off her tongue. "Odio a rompere a voi, Roberto, ma ho un fidanzato, e lui è proprio lì." [I hate to break it to you, Roberto, but I've got a boyfriend, and he's right over there.] Kat pointed at the bouncer near the bar's entrance.

Roberto pressed his lips together, clearly debating whether or not she was worth it. He gave her a tight smile, and bid her farewell, then left.

Part of Kat was disappointed that she was not charming enough, or pretty enough to make him stay, but she knew what he wanted, and she didn't want to give that up just yet.

The only reason Kat came to the bar in the first place was to meet people. Moving around as much as Kat did, she had almost no friends.

Kat took out some Euros, and tossed them onto the bar before pulling her jacket over her short dress, and heading out.

This was not Kat's first time in Rome. She'd been all over the world (except for New York in the US for some reason). Each day, she'd leave the lonely safety of her glamoured home, and venture out into a new city, and she'd spend the day doing all sorts of things, depending on what she felt like doing.

Sometimes, she'd even go demon hunting, and she was always too smart, and too fast for those bastards. If they were disguised as humans, she'd pretend to be a mundane, each time with a different story, and she'd lure them away before mercilessly slaughtering them.

And tonight, that's what she intended to do.

She walked down the busy streets of Rome as the sun went down, overhearing bits and pieces of conversations from both locals, and tourists, both in English, and Italian.

By the time she got to her house, it was just about dark, and the twinkling stars were now fully visible in the night sky.

Kat had to use a special rune to get in through the front door, one that flashed in front of her eyes before she drew it, then she walked in.

"Mom?" Kat called, wondering if her mother was home yet. She assumed she wasn't since there was no response, so Kat headed to her room to get ready.

* * *

Tony was going out demon hunting tonight, just because he missed doing it. He wished Jake could be there, fighting with him, but he could easily do it alone. He was only going to a club.

He looked at himself in the hotel bathroom mirror. He looked enough like a mundane, he supposed. His shirt covered his collar bones, so you couldn't see his runes, and his coat was on the slightly longer side, so it could conceal his weapons.

He didn't know why, but he felt a bit nervous about fighting alone, not having Jake there to have his back, but he assured himself it would be fine.

He walked out into the main part of the hotel room, where his parents were sipping wine and talking. They looked to him when they saw him come in.

"Hey," said Miles. "Going out?"

"Demon hunting." Tony pulled back one of his coat flaps to show off his seraph blade.

"Ah," said Mckenzie, standing up and walking over to him to hug him. "Be safe."

Tony had been told many times in the past that he looked like his mother. Both of them had the same light blonde ringleted hair, the same sage-green eyes, same milky pale skin with faint freckles on their noses and cheeks. Tony, however, was taller than his mother, and he was muscular, too. Mckenzie had said that Tony looked a lot like _her_ late father.

"Always am," he said, and looked down to her with a smile.

"You need help, you call me," she said in a serious tone. He knew that she was always demon-cautious since her parents had been killed by them.

Tony touched her hand to comfort her. "I will, promise."

* * *

Kat's knife and stele were hidden in her lace-up boots, and her tights covered her legs. Her short, tight dress covered her collarbone, and the open jacket she wore covered her arms.

She always used herself for demon bait, since she had no one else to fight with. Kat was an only child, and her mother didn't bother much going out to hunt demons. What Hana Nightfair did while out almost all day every day was beyond Kat, but she knew better than to ask questions. She was on the run, Kat was certain, though she'd never shared anything about it. Kat played her part by laying low, and not asking her mother to do things like take her demon hunting. Kat suspected they were running from her never-mentioned father.

And since Kat worked alone, she'd studied potions, so she could cure her own poisonings.

Kat applied a new coat of berry lip balm to her lips, giving them a smidge more color. She searched the crowd for the demon that- according to the sensor- was definitely in this club.

The music that played was in English, and sort of a neo-punk thing. Kat kinda liked it, she decided.

The hoard of sweaty bodies moving to the music was hard to get around, Kat had to physically push people aside. They all gave her dirty looks, and spat rude, Italian words at her, but she ignored them. _If only you naive mudies knew that I'm actually saving all your asses,_ she thought.

When Kat finally spotted the demon, she saw he was sitting at the bar, flirting with a mundane blonde. She obviously didn't see the look of impatience and hunger in the disguised demon's vivid green eyes.

Kat huffed, hoping- _praying_- that the demon's impatience wouldn't make him too picky since the mundane was much prettier than she was. She walked over to the chair on the other side of the demon, and sat down. A couple more chairs over, there was a blonde boy in a long coat, also staring at the demon. Maybe he liked that other blonde girl? It didn't really matter much.

Kat leaned her elbows on the bar and tried to look attractive. "Mi scusi?" [Excuse me?]

The demon glanced at her, then he turned fully to her, forgetting the other girl as his hungry eyes raked her up and down.

Kat felt her stomach knot as she inhaled the familiar, overpowering scent of demon, but she only smiled, hiding her disgust. "Mi chiedevo se tu sapessi dove i bagni erano?" [I was wondering if you knew where the bathrooms were?] She added a wink.

The demon stood up instantly, a wide grin stretching across his face. "Venga con me." [come with me] He started towards the back of the club, and the blonde mundane looked after them, an insulted look on her pale face. That blonde boy was looking, too, but Kat didn't have time to wonder why.

When the demon opened the bathroom door for her, Kat went in, checking each stall to make sure the room was vacant.

"Qual è il tuo nome?" [What's your name?] The demon asked, letting the bathroom door fall shut.

Huh. This one at least had a _smidge_ of decency. The last one didn't even ask. "Kat."

The corner of the demon's mouth curled up as he approached her.

Kat bent her knee so she could touch the top of her boot. "Qual è la tua?" [What's yours?]

"Tino." He was close now, so he didn't notice Kat pulling the seraph blade out of her boot.

"... Sapete cosa dicono nell'Islam quando una ragazza incontra un ragazzo come te?" [... Do you know what they say in Islam when a girl encounters a guy like you?]

The demon was right in front of her now, his chest inches away from her's. Kat unconsciously leaned away from the foul-smelling thing.

Kat gripped the handle tightly, slipping it into the space between them. "_Darda'il_."

The demon's face shifted into one of fear, but before he could do anything, the blade came out of its sheath, piercing through its fragile human-like flesh.

The demon cried out, its disguise slipping as it turned into a horrid creature with wormy-looking skin. It stumbled back so Kat's blade was no longer through it, and it continued to shift. It was about nine feet tall now, and its eyes were all black. There was black ichor pulsing out of the burning hole in his twisted, green flesh. It growled, showing off rotting, pointed teeth, and it started at her again.

Kat jumped out of the way, tumbling, and getting to her feet again.

The demon ran into the marble sinks, shattering them as it snarled.

Kat felt it then; the rush of the hunt. She was born for this, and the feeling was addictive. That was one of the main reasons she liked doing this.

The demon started at her again, and she was ready, but got momentarily distracted when the bathroom door flew open.

She saw that blonde boy from the bar, taking in the scene. She looked back to the demon, but he was on her now. He slammed into her, knocking her back, and she made a noise at the impact.

Her back slammed against the tile floor, but it did little to affect her. Instantly, she used her advanced speed and strength to get the thing off her, bracing her arms at either side of her and throwing her body vertically.

The thing was heavy, but Kat knew that she was stronger than most Shadowhunters, so she knew it'd be easy.

Sure enough, the thing flew off of her, slamming into the plaster wall so hard that it dented it, and the dust lingered in the air.

Kat rolled over onto her stomach, clutching her seraph blade in her right hand. That's when the boy passed her, drawing a seraph blade and calling out "_Zaphkiel_" in a fully American accent.

The boy drove the blade into the demon's chest before it could rise, and it screamed again. This time, it vanished.

The boy turned to her, his seraph blade dripping with black ichor. His eyes traveled to the seraph blade still clutched in Kat's hand.

Kat realized then that he was actually kinda cute.

"I thought you were a mundane," the boy said, then frowned, then corrected himself, starting the sentence again in Italian. "Uh, pensavo-"

"I speak English," she said, cutting him off.

"Oh." The boy slid his seraph blade into his belt, and offered her a hand. She hesitated at first, then took it, and stood up. "So you're not a mundane." It wasn't a question.

"Looks can be deceiving," Kat said, "I thought you were a mundane, too."

The boy swallowed suddenly, and Kat realized why; they were still holding hands.

Kat pulled her hand away, blushing slightly, despite herself. "I'm... Kat, by the way. And yes, I'm a Shadowhunter." She decided at the last second to tell the whole truth for once.

The boy looked a bit shy, like he wasn't very used to talking to girls. "I'm Tony."

* * *

Tony walked with the girl- Kat- out of the club. He'd been fairly surprised when he saw her fighting the demon as he'd come in. He'd thought she was a mundane.

"So since you don't speak Italian," said Kat, "are you from America?"

"I speak... _some_ Italian." Tony blushed a little.

"So you are American." They started walking down the street, which was slightly less busy now that it was night.

"I am. Are you Italian?"

"Today? Yes."

Tony looked at her with a puzzled expression. She was pretty- very pretty- which made it a bit hard to talk to her without blushing.

"I move around a lot." Kat sounded like she didn't want to go farther into the subject, so Tony respected that. "What are you doing here?"

"Vacationing, actually," he admitted. "My family's at a hotel."

Kat nodded. The way she walked the cobblestone streets of Rome was not with familiarity, but with a confidence, like... like she moved around a lot.

"... What's your last name?" Tony asked out of curiosity. He wondered if he'd ever met her before, since she looked a bit familiar.

She eyed with with a bit of suspicion. "Why do you want to know?"

Tony shrugged slightly, putting his hands into his coat pockets. "Mine's Stormwell, by the way."

A slight smile came to Kat's lips and she looked ahead. They crossed a street, nearly vacant of any vehicles. "Tony Stormwell, huh? It kinda suits you."

Tony blushed a bit, unsure of why. "And you're Kat...?"

Kat sighed, giving in. "Nightfair."

Tony raised his eyebrows a bit. He kinda liked that name. "And is Kat short for... Katalyn?"

Kat snorted, turning a street corner, and he followed. "Katherine, actually. What kind of name is _Katalyn_?"

Tony blushed. "Um... I don't know, I just-" Tony stopped talking when Kat stumbled over her own feet, and caught herself on a brick wall.

Tony had his hands hovering near, about to catch her on instinct. "Are you okay?"

Kat stood up straight again, shaking her head. "Fine."

That's when Tony noticed she had a small gash in her sleeve, and there was a little blood beneath her jacket.

"You're bleeding," Tony said, inspecting the wound, but not touching her. He had to bend down slightly, but he was used to that. A great deal of the people at the Institute were shorter than him.

Kat looked at her arm, frowning. "Huh. Suppose I am."

Tony suddenly grew concerned. That was a _fastidio_ demon, and he knew they were poisonous. "Do you need something for that? My family is-"

"I'm fine," Kat said, cutting him off. "I'm used to it. I usually make my own things..." She put her hand to her head, looking slightly dizzied. "Let's go." She started up walking again, then paused and turned around. "Why are you following me?"

"Uh..." Tony hadn't really noticed. The hotel was in a different direction. He blushed. "Sorry, I-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Kat fell forwards, falling to his chest, and he caught her. She was still conscious, trying to stand, but failing.

"Kat? Where are you staying? I'll take you there."

"No," she managed, attempting to stand, but couldn't stay without Tony's hold. "I'm fine. I can get home on my own."

"Kat..." Tony frowned at this girl. She was kinda stubborn, wasn't she? "I won't hurt you," he said in the gentlest voice possible, "I want to help. I swear to Raziel."

Kat met his eyes for a second, a hint of surprise behind her daze. Her eyes then fluttered closed, and she went limp.

He caught her just before she hit the ground. "Kat?"

She didn't answer.

He cussed under his breath, then lifted her up in his arms, bridal style. He didn't know where she was staying, and even if he did, how could she make her potion if she was unconscious?

He'd have to take her to the hotel.

* * *

"Okay, okay," said Mckenzie, trying to stop her laughing. "Give me another."

Miles had just stopped his laughing, and said another. "Trentatré Trentini entrarono a Trento, tutti e trentatré, trotterellando."

Mckenzie took a deep breath, then repeated the sentence three times fast before faltering.

They both burst out laughing again.

"Tell me," Mckenzie said as her laughter died down again, "why you know Italian tongue twisters."

"Because they're funny." Miles snorted. "Okay, Se mi cerchi non ci sono! Semicerchi non 'c' sono."

Mckenzie couldn't even get it out once before messing it up.

Miles chuckled. "Ti ritiri tu?"

Mckenzie took in a breath, then said the words over and over as fast as she could. She was doing fairly well, but when she was on time six, the hotel door opened, and in came an exhausted-looking Tony, an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Oh!" Mckenzie and Miles instantly stood up. Mckenzie found that after so long sitting on her legs, they felt numb. She stumbled back, and Miles caught her. "Who's that?"

"Um..." Tony was still trying to catch his breath. "This is Kat. She was poisoned. I didn't know where else to go."

"You did the right thing," said Miles, helping Mckenzie stand properly before gesturing for their son to set the girl on the bed.

He did, looking exhausted.

"How far did you carry her?" Mckenzie asked, walking over.

"Twelve blocks?" Tony estimated, hands on his knees. "Even though she's light... She got heavier the further I went."

"What kind of poison?" Miles asked, looking at the girl.

Mckenzie hadn't thought about it before, but the girl was really pretty. She had thick, brilliant red curls, and lots of freckles. She reminded Mckenzie a bit of Clary.

"Fastidio demon poison," Tony said.

Miles sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Mckenzie, can you help me out? We have to move fast.

Mckenzie nodded, and they went to the suitcase filled with emergency Shadowhunter supplies.

"First," said Miles, "we need powdered fairy wings."

* * *

Kat's coppery eyelashes fluttered open slowly, and she took in her surroundings. She was on a comfortable surface, on her back, facing the plain, white ceiling. Where was she? What had happened?

"Oh," said a woman's voice, "you're awake."

Kat leapt off the bed and grabbed the nearest possible weapon- a lamp- and gripped it like a lifeline.

The woman on the other side of the bed looked surprised, her light green eyes wide. Probably because Kat had moved so fast.

"Sorry," the woman said, "I didn't mean to startle you." Her features turned kind, and happy. "Your name was Kat, right?"

Kat's eyes widened. "How did you...?" Then she remembered. Tony. "... How did-"

"Kat."

Kat spun around, ripping the lamp out by the cord, and it went out. There were more lights in the room, though.

"Whoa!" Tony put his hands up. "Sorry."

"Where am I?" she asked, keeping the fear from her voice.

"You're at the hotel I'm staying at," he said in a calming tone. "I didn't know what else to do. You were unconscious, and..."

Kat put the lamp down on the nightstand, annoyed. She glanced back at the woman.

The woman, Kat noticed, looked a lot like Tony. They must be related.

"I need to get home," Kat said, heading for the door.

"Wait, Kat!" Tony said from behind her.

Kat swiftly exited the room, staring down the hall.

"Kat, wait!" Tony jogged up to behind her, and she turned to face him.

"Your stele." He handed her the stele her mother had given her as a child. One of the only things her mother had ever given her.

She took it hesitantly.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Tony said, looking sincere. "You were hurt, and I didn't want to just leave you to die. I was going to call someone, but you don't have a phone."

Kat looked at him for a long second. She had trust issues, yes. Maybe this boy was actually being nice. The look in his lovely green eyes said that he was.

Kat sighed. "Thanks."

Tony nodded at her. "Any time. Can I walk you home?"

Kat shook her head, still unwilling to give up her location. "I'm fine."

"Will..." Tony hesitated for a second, bushing slightly, "will I see you again?"

Kat was surprised when her heart sped up slightly. When was the last time she felt like this? She gave him a slight smile, actually hoping she would. "Maybe... I'm..." She hesitated, due to nervousness, but she decided to be brave. "I'm in Rome tomorrow, too, maybe we could... hang out?"

They were both blushing now, but both smiling, too. "I'd like that," Tony said. "Where should we meet?"

* * *

When Kat got home, she was greeted with a stern look from her mother, who was sitting at the dining room table, waiting for her.

"And where exactly have you been, Katherine Marie Nightfair?" Hana asked sternly, a line appearing between her jet black eyebrows.

"Demon hunting," Kat said, taking off her jacket and putting it on the back of one of the other chairs, revealing her rune-covered arms.

Hana raised one eyebrow, surprised. "Demon hunting?"

Kat nodded. "I do it for fun."

Hana scoffed. "You hunt demons for _fun_?"

Kat shrugged.

Hana stood up and went over to her, gripping her arm and inspecting the dried blood there.

"I took care of it," Kat lied.

Hana didn't seem to notice, but released Kat's arm. Hana didn't have much concern on her face, she almost never did. "You're alright then?"

Kat nodded, taking her seraph blade and stele out of her boots, and setting them on the table.

Hana looked at her with a bit of curiosity, and a bit of nervousness.

"What is it?" Kat asked. She didn't touch her mother though. Hana and Kat had always had more of a strict love relationship, not much touch, but Kat knew from books and from seeing others that most people _did_ touch, and took comfort in it.

Hana shook her head. "It's nothing. Go to bed, alright?" Then Hana turned to leave.

Kat probably wouldn't tell her mother about the boy she was seeing tomorrow.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was cheesy. I hope you guys liked it anyway.**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter, introducing some new characters, etc. I could use help with any ideas or things you guys want to see.**

**Thanks everyone for your patience and support! I'm writing again, so I'll be updating all my stories soon.**

**Thanks so much! I love you guys!**

**Wisterian Princess**


End file.
